Dear diary
by nidobreva
Summary: Elena vit mal sa transformation en vampire, c'est pourquoi elle s'enfuit de Mystic Falls pour s'adapter à son nouveau mode de vie loin des frères Salvatore. Mais tout ses souvenirs que Damon lui a effacé referons surface et elle devra faire face à son amour pour lui. Les retrouvailles ne seront pas de tout repos, Damon va devoir se battre pour retrouver la femme qu'il aime.
1. Everything has changed

**Dear diary, it all changed.**

_Chapitre 1_

**"You don't forget the face of the person who was your last hope."**

Vendredi 18 octobre:

Cher journal, je ne suis pas moi-même, tout a changé. Ce qu'il s'est passé? Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'il m'est arrivé, je ne vois qu'un énorme trou noir.

Je m'étais réveillé dans ma chambre, j'étais sûre de ça. Mais pourquoi suis-je là ? J'étais avec Matt et... « Oh mon dieu. » Seul ces cinq mots étaient sortis de ma bouche comme je commençais à me souvenir. La voiture, le pont... Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Je l'espérais, c'était tout ce qui comptais pour moi à ce moment. Je regardais autour de moi, la chambre était vide. Pourquoi étais-je seule ? Je me sentais différente ce jour là. J'avais l'habitude de me sentir bien au réveil, même si tout s'écroulait autour de moi. Mais aujourd'hui tout était...juste différent. Je sautais du lit en une seconde. Comment pourrais-je être aussi rapide ? Quel était le problème avec moi ? J'entendais quelqu'un dans la maison, mais je ne pouvais dire qui ça pourrait être. Toutes leurs paroles semblaient tellement vagues et lointaines.

Une fois debout, j'observais la pièce sans bouger. Mais je ne pouvais rester là, il y avait quelqu'un ici et je devais savoir qui c'était. Mes pas sur le plancher se faisaient entendre. Et c'est à ce moment là que Damon et Stefan entrèrent dans la chambre. Tout deux se tenaient juste devant moi, sans un mot. Le silence était vraiment pesant et je ne savais que dire. Nous étions donc restés là pendant un moment à ce regarder sans un mot, quand je décida de briser le silence. « Suis-je morte ? C'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé hier n'est-ce pas ? Mais je vous en prie, ne me mentez pas. Je veux la vérité. Est-ce que Matt va bien ? » Je posa mon regard sur Stefan, mais il n'était pas capable de me regarder. Comme si je n'étais qu'un simple monstre. Que c'était-il passé ? Il soupira toujours sans dire un mot. Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce. Damon fit un pas vers moi et me prit par les épaules.

« Oui Elena, toutes tes pensées... c'est vrai. Tu es morte cette nuit. Voilà la vérité. Mais Matt va bien, tu peux demander à Stefan. Le héros ! » Il s'arrêta net et lança un regard furieux à son frère. C'était évident qu'il était en colère.

« Tu m'as demandé de sortir Matt de la voiture avant toi Elena. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais c'était trop tard, trop tard pour te sauver toi. Tu étais déjà...morte quand je suis revenu pour toi. Je suis désolée. Je te promets que tout ira bien. Nous trouverons une solution pour empêcher la transition, Bonnie nous aidera. »

« Il n'y a pas de solution Stefan, tu te nourris ou tu meurs. Il n'y a pas de troisième choix. » Les paroles de Damon étaient dur à entendre. Mais il avait raison. On ne peut échapper à la transition, on choisit seulement de survivre ou de mourir. La mort...cette idée me terrifiait. J'étais jeune, Jeremy avait besoin de moi. Je ne pouvais pas mourir. Mais tout au fond de moi j'espérais que Damon se trompait, j'espérais pouvoir redevenir humaine à nouveau. Car je n'ai jamais voulu être un vampire, être un monstre.

Mes jambes ne me supportaient plus, elles me lâchaient. J'étais déjà à terre. Seul mes mains cachaient mon visage en pleure. Je ne voyais rien, aucun son ne me parvenait. Je sentis des bras s'enrouler autour de moi, des paroles réconfortantes mais tout cela n'avait aucun impact sur moi. Qu'importe l'avenir. Mon présent, ma vie était détruite.

C'est alors que je releva la tête et demanda : « Suis-je un vampire ? Ai-je déjà fini la transition ? » Tout était encore confus dans ma tête et je savais déjà ce que la réponse serait, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher : je devais demander. Que ferais-je si ils m'avaient fait boire du sang humain pendant que j'étais...morte ? Cela voudrait dire que je ne pourrais faire aucun choix. Et je ne pouvais pas supporter cette idée. Ce moment me semblait durer une éternité, aucun deux ne parlait. « Non...ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Je n'ai jamais voulu ça et vous le savez tous les deux ! » Je m'effondrais, j'étais en larme et je me sentais totalement ridicule pour ça. L'air me semblait irrespirable, je ne pouvais pas rester dans cette maison. J'étouffais totalement. J'avais besoin de partir loin d'ici, loin de cette maison et de cette ville. J'essayais de sortir de la chambre, en vain. Stefan se tenait toujours devant moi et il semblait ne pas vouloir bouger. Il m'attrapa le bras et pour la première fois depuis mon retour à la vie, il posa son regard sur moi. Il me parla, me rassura, mais tout ses mots... aucuns ne semblaient m'atteindre, j'étais toujours en larmes et cela m'empêchait de comprendre ses paroles. Toutes mes pensées prenaient le contrôle sur moi. Et ces même paroles me hantaient :

_Tu dois partir._

_Tu dois partir._

_Maintenant._

« Non, s'il te plaît Elena reste. On peut t'aider. » Je tentais de me calmer et je leva les yeux vers Stefan. « Et comment ? Je suis déjà morte et un vampire, non ? Alors il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. Laisse moi passer Stefan, je veux partir. J'ai besoin de temps, et d'espace. » Je le suppliais de me laisser partir mais il semblait ne pas vouloir céder. C'est donc dans un bref soupir que je chuchota : « Peux-tu comprendre ça ? » Je ne reçu aucune réponse pour ça, il regardait le vide et semblait perdu, désespéré. Mais Damon hocha la tête, il comprenait parfaitement ce que je ressentais. Il comprenait toujours. Quand il me regarde, il peut simplement lire en moi comme un livre ouvert, comme si il pouvait le ressentir aussi. Et je le hais pour ça. Mais tout ça n'était absolument pas mon problème le plus important. Je lu tout de même la tristesse dans son regard, il était brisé lui aussi. Et maintenant je me haïssais pour ce que j'allais faire. Je sorti de la maison où j'ai grandi, et je me suis simplement enfuie, loin d'eux et loin de Mystic Falls. Et c'était mieux comme ça.


	2. Lost and insecure

**Dear diary, it all changed.**

Chapitre 2

Je ne savais pas où j'allais, j'avais passé des heures à conduire. Je voulais seulement aller le plus loin possible de Mystic Falls et de tout ses problèmes. De plus, j'étais déjà un vampire alors que pourrait-il m'arriver ? Mes amis me cherchaient sûrement et ils essayeraient de me retrouver, mais qu'importe, j'avais besoin d'espace et de mettre toutes mes idées au clair.

Cela faisait peut-être un ou deux jours que j'avais quitté la ville, j'avais élu domicile dans un motel. La chambre était minuscule, le papier peint vert était d'un très mauvais goût, la vieille armoire en bois clair devait se trouver là depuis un certain temps, et le sommier n'était pas de très bonne qualité non-plus. Mais tout ça n'avait pas d'importance à mes yeux. Tout ce que je ressentais, c'était très dur à exprimer ou à contenir. La rage, la haine, la peur, la solitude, le manque, l'amour, la faim. Tout ça était confus dans ma tête. Je ne savais quoi penser. J'avais jeté mon téléphone portable car il ne m'était plus d'aucune utilité et je savais ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire si je le gardais avec moi, me suivre. Et ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. J'avais juste besoin de temps pour pouvoir réfléchir sur ce que sera mon futur en temps que vampire. J'étais lâche d'avoir fuit comme je l'ai fait, c'est que je fais toujours. Fuir quand un problème que je pense insurmontable se présente à moi.

Je m'assis sur le lit comme la tête me tournait, j'étais affamée. Mais la simple idée de tuer un innocent m'effrayer d'autant plus. Damon, Stefan, Caroline... parfois j'aimerais qu'ils soient là avec moi, pour m'aider avec toutes ces choses. Mais ils ne l'étaient pas et tout ça était de ma faute. Je sorti de mes pensées comme j'entendais quelqu'un parler à l'extérieur, c'était un homme dont je ne connaissais pas la voix. « Il a des nouveaux vampire en ville, dont une transformée par ce Salvatore. On doit la retrouver et vite. » J'eus un frisson d'effroi à ces mots, il était après moi et je ne savais que faire. Je ne pouvais pas sortir et m'enfuir encore une fois. Le tuer ? Si c'était réellement un chasseur de vampire je serais morte bien avant de pouvoir l'atteindre. Je restais donc là, assise sur ce lit sans un mots. Une heure, deux heures, trois heures.. le temps me semblait interminable quand enfin je l'entendais partir. Je soupira et me leva pour m'approcher de la fenêtre. Mais par peur, je ne toucha pas aux rideaux alors j'attendis là derrière la fenêtre pendant une longue heure pour m'assurer qu'il était parti. Je rassembla mes affaires dans un sac puis j'ouvris la porte. J'étais seule et je pouvais donc quitter ce motel sans crainte. Je scruta les alentours sans bouger, tout semblait désert. C'était pour ça que j'avais choisi ce motel, tout était calme et je m'y sentais en sécurité. Du moins, tant que ce chasseur de vampire n'était pas là.

Je m'avança vers ma voiture et rangea mon sac dans le coffre. Je m'assis à l'avant. À chaque que j'étais assise, tout mes problèmes refaisaient surface. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Je voyais des choses, je voyais Damon. C'était le jour où mes parents étaient morts.

* * *

_Flash-back :_

_Je leva les yeux après avoir raccroché et je vis un homme aux airs mystérieux se tenir devant moi, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu ici, à Mystic Falls. _

_« Katherine ? » Je ne savais de quoi il parlait, mais je n'étais en aucun cas Katherine._

_« Non, je... Je suis Elena. » J'étais confuse, mais lui semblait déçu que je ne sois pas celle qu'il cherchait._

_« Oh vous... Vous ressemblez exactement.. Je suis désolé. Vous me rappelez juste quelqu'un. » Dit-il tout en se rapprochant de moi. « Je suis Damon. »_

_« Je ne veux pas être impolie ou quoi que se soit Damon mais c'est un peu bizarre que vous soyez ici, au milieu de nulle part. » _

_« Vous êtes mal placée pour parler. » Il avait raison, j'étais moi aussi au milieu de nulle part. Ce Damon m'intriguait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu à Mystic Falls auparavant. « Vous êtes dehors, toute seule. »_

_Je ris à ses paroles et je souris. « C'est Mystic Falls, rien de mal ne se passe ici. » Il me regardait comme si j'avais dit une chose totalement stupide. Je soupira puis ajouta : « Je me suis disputée avec mon petit ami. »_

_« À propos de quoi ? Si je peux me permettre. » Il haussa les épaules tout en disant ses mots, il ne voulait pas m'offenser ou même être impoli. J'en étais sûre. _

_« La vie, le futur. » Matt avait toujours su ce qu'il voulait, tant dit que moi je n'étais toujours pas sûre. C'est pourquoi le futur était devenu le sujet principal de nos disputes. « Il a tout planifié. »_

_« Et tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ? » _

_Je haussa les épaules et souris. « Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. »_

_« Et bien c'est faux. Tu veux ce que tout le monde veut. » Il semblait sûr de lui._

_Je souris et le regarda dans les yeux. « Quoi ? Mystérieux étranger qui a toutes les réponses. »_

_« Bien disons que j'ai été dans le coin un long moment. J'ai appris quelques trucs. »_

_« Donc, Damon, dis moi. Qu'est-ce que je veux ? »_

_Il commença à parler tout en se rapprochant de moi. « Tu veux un amour qui te consume. Tu veux de la passion, de l'aventure et même un peu de danger. »_

_Il m'intriguait de plus en plus, alors j'ajoutai : « Et toi ? Que veux-tu ? »_

_Il semblait quelque peut déstabilisé par ma question et regarda derrière moi comme la voiture de mes parents arrivait. « Ce sont mes parents. » Quand je me retourna il était très proche de moi, j'étais en quelque sorte captivée par ses yeux, ses mots et je ne pouvais détourner le regard. « Je veux que tu obtiennes tout ce que tu recherches mais maintenant je veux que tu oublies tout ce qui vient de se passer. Je ne veux pas que les gens sachent que je suis en ville. Bonne nuit, Elena. » Je ferma les yeux, il n'y avait plus personne devant moi._

_Fin du flash-back._

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux et j'étais seule, dans ma voiture toujours devant le motel. Damon.. avait-il vraiment fait ça pour moi ? J'étais perdue et touchée par ses mots. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il jamais dit ce qui c'était passé ? Et je pensais à ce que je lui avais dit au téléphone avant de mourir.. si je l'avais rencontré avant peut-être que je l'aurais aimé comme j'aimais Stefan. J'avais dû le briser quand lui savait la vérité... Damon, j'avais brisé ton cœur une fois de plus.


	3. Midnight city

**Dear diary, it all changed.**

_Chapitre 3_

**"To have you back would be my only wish cause nobody knew me like you did."**

C'était la première fois que je me rappelais d'un souvenir de ce genre. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière, non c'était trop tard. Ils devaient passer à autres choses tout les deux. C'est pourquoi j'avais démarré ma voiture rapidement avant d'avoir des doutes. Je ne voulais pas en avoir. Je m'étais fixée une destination : Chicago.

Chicago était une grande ville, je pourrais recommencer ma vie une fois arrivé là-bas. Même si Damon et Stefan connaissent bien cette ville, je sais qu'ils ne viendront jamais à ma recherche dans cette ville.

J'avais pris soin de prendre mon journal avec moi. C'était ma seule façon d'exprimer tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur maintenant que je n'avais plus personne avec moi. Alors j'arrêtai la voiture et je pris le petit journal puis un stylo, j'avais parcouru toutes les pages une à une. Certaines parlent de Stefan, de notre amour. Mais je ne voulais plus faire face à ça, alors je pris une nouvelle page et je commença à écrire :

* * *

_Cher journal,_

_Je blesse les gens que j'aime sans même m'en rendre compte, tout s'écroule autour de moi. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de quitter Mystic Falls car je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de tout détruire. Mais il y a tout ces souvenirs qui me reviennent petit à petit, et ces souvenirs me ramènent à une personne : Damon. Et je me sens coupable, coupable de briser son cœur alors que je ne connaissais même pas la vérité. C'est en parti pour ça que j'ai quitté la ville. Je ne peux choisir entre Stefan et Damon, car choisir voudrait dire briser le cœur d'un des frères pour l'éternité. Quand j'ai rencontré Stefan, je venais de perdre mes parents, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Quelqu'un qui m'aime et qui ne pourrait pas..mourir. Et Stefan m'a donné tout ça, j'étais en sécurité avec lui. Il m'a aimé et défendu, et je le remercie pour ça. Bien sûre que je l'ai aimé, et une partie de moi n'arrêtera jamais de l'aimer mais Damon.. quoi que je fasse il est là, encré en moi. Au fil du temps il est devenu plus important pour moi. Il était là quand Stefan ne l'était pas. Il m'a aidé à ramener celui que j'aimais malgré ses sentiments. Je ne pourrais jamais le remercier assez pour ça. Mais le jour de l'accident je ne savais plus quoi faire. Aller vers Stefan, ou vers Damon? Je n'ai peut-être pas fait le bon choix. Moi et Stefan, rien ne sera plus jamais pareil. Alors que Damon sera toujours là pour moi, peu importe ce qui arrivera. Et à ce moment même, je l'ai laissé brisé loin de moi. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. C'était la meilleure chose que je pouvais faire. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire face aux sentiments que j'avais pour lui. Tout ces souvenirs... je ne peux plus cacher ce que je ressens aujourd'hui. J'aime Damon Salvatore._

* * *

Je sentis quelque larmes couler le long de mes joues et s'écraser sur la feuille de papier. Je réalisais ce que je venais d'écrire. Oui tout ça était peut-être vrai. Peut-être que j'avais de profond sentiments pour Damon, plus que pour Stefan. Mais je ne pouvais pas penser comme ça, non pas maintenant.

Je fermai rapidement mon journal pour le remettre au fond de mon sac. J'étais toujours seule dans ma voiture et je sanglotai. Je détestais ces moments. Ceux de doutes où je n'étais plus sûre de rien. Mais si je faisais demi-tour maintenant, je brisais quelqu'un d'autre. Et cette personne ne serait que moi. Je me briserais de retourner là-haut. Pour la seule et unique raison que si je retourne au près de ceux que j'aime, cela tuera quelqu'un. Et je ne veux plus de ça. À chacun de mes gestes ou de mes paroles, une personne innocente en paye les conséquences. Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Les choses doivent changer.

J'avais redémarré ma voiture et je pris la route de Chicago. Sans même penser aux conséquences. Je savais quand partant rien ne serait plus pareil, que je brisais encore quelque cœurs mais que tout serait fini après ça. Ma vie ne serait pas parfaite à Chicago, loin de là mais j'en avais besoin.

La route fut longue, j'avais conduis pendant des heures sans m'arrêter. Mais j'y étais finalement arrivé. Me voilà à Chicago. Étant un vampire, j'avais rapidement trouvé un petit appartement dans le centre ville. Je n'aurais pas à payer de loyer et je me sentais tellement Damon de faire ça. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je n'avais pas d'argent ni quoi que ce soit à offrir. Je me mise assise sur le canapé et regardait le corps sans vie que j'avais laissé derrière moi.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir infligé ça. Mais tu sais c'est pas facile de devenir un monstre du jour au lendemain quand on a personne pour nous aider. Quand on est seul et qu'on souffre. Parce que des fois les choses arrivent même quand on n'en voulait pas. On a pas toujours le choix. » J'étais vraiment en train de parler avec un mort ? Je secoua ma tête et m'avança vers la salle de bain en attrapant quelques vêtements qui étaient sur mon passage. J'avais besoin d'une douche pour me rafraîchir les idées.

J'entamai ma douche et y resta un long moment, sans bouger et laissant l'eau couler sur moi. Je refusais de penser. Tout ça était terminé et je ne pouvais le nier. Je m'étais enfuie telle une lâche, parce que j'avais peur... J'entendis un bruit venant de ma chambre qui me tira de mes pensées, je sorti donc de la douche et enfila quelques vêtements. J'espérai ne pas avoir à faire face à un des frères, je n'en avais pas la force aujourd'hui. Mais quand je me rendis dans la chambre, je trouva une Caroline complètement en rogne. Ce n'est que quelques secondes après que j'étais plaquée contre le mur, Caroline se tenait devant moi, ses yeux remplis de larmes.

« Comment oses-tu ! Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi, comment oses-tu partir de cette manière ! »  
Elle était désormais en pleure. J'aimerais la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que tout ça n'a rien à voir avec elle. Que je ne voulais que la protéger elle aussi. Mais qu'importe les mots maintenant elle ne me croirait pas.

« Caroline je suis désolée... Je ne pouvais pas rester à Mystic Falls. J'étouffais là-bas. J'avais besoin de temps, et je ne pouvais rester près de Stefan et Damon. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et semblait ne pas être convaincue. « As-tu imaginé juste pour une seule seconde dans quel état ils sont sans toi ? Ils se font du soucis pour toi Elena. Damon a fait des victimes, comme à chaque fois qu'il est triste et en colère. Des innocents Elena. Tu étais celle qui voulait arrêter ces massacres, mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Ils ont besoin de toi, besoin de savoir que tu vas bien. »

Je n'avais jamais vu les choses de cette manière. Toutes ses paroles restaient dans ma tête, je ne savais plus que faire. Caroline avait raison. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière maintenant, je devais rester ici. Au moins pour quelques temps. Je m'assis donc sur le lit et regarda vers elle.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça... Je ne peux pas les voir se battre parce qu'ils sont tous les deux en colère. Parce que Damon pense que je suis morte à cause de Stefan qui ne m'a pas sorti de la voiture avant Matt et parce que Stefan se sent coupable de ma mort. J'ai besoin de temps... j'ai besoin de toi pour ça. » J'allais sûrement éclater en sanglot, mais je ne voulais pas avoir l'air si faible. Alors je m'arrêta pour quelques instants et je repris mes esprits. « Ne leur dis pas où je suis, je t'en prie... »

Caroline soupira et secoua la tête. « Très bien, je ne leur dirais rien. Mais s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas sans nouvelles. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien. »

Je me leva et l'a prit dans mes bras. Caroline était une vrai amie, et ce depuis notre enfance. Elle m'aiderait quelque soit mes choix, qu'elle soit d'accord ou non. « Merci. » Je chuchota ces simples mots la gardant dans mon étreinte. Nous restions là un moment. J'avais besoin de ça, d'une amie qui soit là pour moi. Et maintenant je n'étais plus seule.

Caroline recula puis posa ses mains sur mes épaules. « Je dois retourner à Mystic Falls. Mais n'oublie pas, si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit. Appelle moi. » Je lui fis un signe de la tête, et elle se dirigea vers la sortie en me souriant. J'étais contente de l'avoir vu. Même si ses paroles étaient dures à entendre elle avait raison. Mais je ne changeai pas de point vu, je ne quitterais pas Chicago avant un bon moment.

Il était tard maintenant. Je regarda autour de moi, tout était calme, je n'entendis aucun bruit. Je me dirigea donc vers mon lit pour m'y allonger. À présent j'étais sûre d'une chose : tout irai mieux.


	4. It's getting better

**Dear diary, it all changed.**

_Chapitre 4_

**«You are somebody's reason to smile.»**

J'ouvrai lentement les yeux, le soleil se levait à peine pourtant cette lumière me brûlait déjà les yeux. Je n'avais toujours pas de bague permettant de me protéger du soleil. C'est pourquoi j'avais choisi cet appartement, la personne qui avait habité ici avait pensé à tout.

Caroline devait se charger de cette bague mais elle n'était toujours pas revenue. J'étais donc forcée d'attendre là dans cet appartement beaucoup trop grand pour moi. Je me levai lentement du lit. Depuis la visite de Caroline, deux semaines c'était écoulé. Le temps me semblait long ici. Je n'avais personne à qui parlé et absolument rien à faire. J'étais une fois de plus debout sans bouger totalement perdu dans mes pensées. Alors je secouai ma tête et me dirigea vers la cuisine puis vers le frigo.

J'ouvris celui-ci puis attrapa une poche de sang qui y était rangée. J'avais un stock assez important de sang qui me permettrait de tenir au moins un mois ou deux. Je mis que très peu de temps pour la vidée entière, je me sentais mieux.

Je sentais la présence de quelqu'un mais qu'importe. Cela ne pouvait être que Caroline qui m'apportait ma bague, parce qu'elle adorait faire ce genre de choses, me prendre par surprise. « Tu ne m'auras pas, Caroline. » J'entendis un petit rire derrière moi, ce n'était pas celui de Caroline. Et c'est en me retournant que j'eus un sursaut et recula. J'étais coincée et cette fois-ci je ne pouvais pas fuir.

« Je ne suis en aucun cas ton ami. » Je frissonnais au son de sa voix, elle était roque et effrayante. Le chasseur de vampire m'avait déjà retrouvé. Et je savais que personne ne viendrait m'aider, car j'avais fuis et que personne ne savait où j'étais ni pourquoi j'étais là.

Je tentai de m'enfuir rapidement mais je n'étais pas assez rapide pour ça. Je senti une main qui m'agrippait le bras puis une aiguille dans mon cou.

Le trou noir. Je ne me souvenais de rien, absolument rien. J'étais tombée sans même m'en rendre compte et chacun de mes gestes me faisaient souffrir. Ils me faisaient souffrir comme je n'avais jamais souffert auparavant. Peut-être que c'est tout ce que je méritais. J'allais sûrement mourir, oui je sentais tout ça. J'étais faible et vulnérable en ce moment même. Si quelqu'un voulait me tuer alors c'était bel et bien le moment de le faire. Car qu'importe ce qui pourrait arriver, je n'étais plus en mesure de me défendre.

Combien de temps avais-je étais inconsciente ? Plusieurs jours mais je ne sais pas combien. Je n'étais pas seule. Je sentais la présence de quelqu'un à mes côtés et ce depuis le début. J'avais toujours pensé que ce n'était que le chasseur qui attendait mon réveil et c'est pourquoi je n'avais jamais essayé d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais pourquoi attendrait-il assis à côté de moi sans même me réveiller de force ?

Les jours avaient passé et la curiosité me gagnait alors j'avais tenté d'ouvrir les yeux, rien qu'un peu. Mais ce simple geste était dur, j'étais à bout de force et garder les yeux ouverts était simplement devenu de la torture pour moi. Je devais le faire. J'ouvris à peine les yeux puis je vis la silhouette d'un homme aux allures sombres qui semblait lui aussi inconscient.

Il me fallut un moment avant de pouvoir réaliser que la personne qui se tenait à côté de moi n'était autre que Damon. Pourquoi était-il là lui aussi ? Sûrement parce que c'était lui qui m'avait transformé. Je ne savais pas. Tout était confus et mes mouvements étaient toujours aussi blessants. Il avait besoin de moi, je devais l'aider. Je dépliai mon bras et ce simple geste me brûlait atrocement. Mais je n'allais pas abandonner. Je me hissai lentement vers lui. Et cela prit plusieurs heures avant que je puisse le sentir du bout des doigts.

Il n'avait pas réagis au contact du bout de mes doigts dans son cou. Cela me prit plusieurs heures avant d'être suffisamment proche de lui pour agripper son bras et le secouer lentement. Je l'entendis marmonner à son réveil puis il me vit et recula rapidement. Il s'était littéralement déplacé à l'autre bout de la pièce en fuyant mon regard.

Je sais qu'il était en colère contre moi, et il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Je l'ai abandonné sans même lui expliquer pourquoi, je suis partie sans un mot. Il se sentait probablement brisé, trompé et perdu. Peut-être qu'il ne me pardonnera jamais, peut-être qu'il va me haïr pour l'éternité mais c'était tout ce que je méritais. Je n'attendais pas de lui qu'il m'aime et qu'il me dise que tout va bien. Non je ne voulais rien de ça. Ce n'était que la triste réalité et j'étais à la seule qui pouvait être blâmée.

« Tu es partie. » Il était froid et il était clair qu'il n'essayera pas d'être aimable aujourd'hui, du moins pas avec moi.

* * *

_**Point de vue de Damon**_** :**

Pourquoi j'étais là ? Dans la même cellule que cette lâche ? Si je devais mourir alors je voulais qu'on m'achève maintenant car je ne voulais pas me tenir dans la même pièce que la femme que j'ai aveuglement aimé, celle que j'aime toujours et que je hais également. Elle nous avait fuis sans même nous donner d'explications, je la haïssais pour ça. Du moins j'essayais de la haïr, mais comment peut-on aimer et haïr en même temps ?

Je la senti se crisper après mes paroles. Mais qu'importe si je l'avais blessé, elle m'avait blessé moi aussi. Au fond tout cela avait de l'importance pour moi mais si je la laissais croire que j'étais tout à fait d'accord avec ce qu'elle a fait, alors je serais un menteur. Je serais un menteur de lui faire penser que je suis heureux de sa décision, car je la hais.

Pourquoi avait-elle fuit ? Je savais comment l'aider, même si Stefan lui ne pouvait pas réellement comprendre. Je savais ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment même.

Elle semblait ne pas réagir à mes paroles et elle resta là sans bouger, ni sans même me répondre. Alors j'ajoutai :

« Elena tu es partie. Tu t'es enfuie telle une lâche. Tu ne nous as donné aucuns signes de vie alors qu'on te cherchait désespérément. Je sais que tu n'as pas voulu de tout ça, devenir un vampire, devenir un monstre. Mais tu n'avais pas le droit de partir comme tu l'as fait. Et je ne te ferais pas croire que je respecte ta décision car ce n'est pas vrai. Je hais le choix que tu as fait. Et je te hais pour également avoir fait ça. »

Elle resta figée et elle était profondément blessée, mais il n'y a rien que je pouvais faire à ce moment même. Elle ouvrit lentement la bouche et j'étais déjà effrayer de sa réponse. Je suis un idiot.

« Je sais Damon, je sais déjà tout ça. Caroline m'avait parfaitement dit tout ça. Et je… »

Je la coupai, je ne pouvais pas la laisser finir. Quoi ? Caroline était au courant ? Quelle garce. « Tu veux dire que Caroline savait exactement où tu étais pendant un mois tout entier sans même nous dire que tu étais vivante ? »

« Oui elle le savait Damon, mais je lui ai dit de garder le secret. Car je ne voulais pas de toi ou même de Stefan auprès de moi. J'avais besoin de temps pour m'habituer à tout ça. Et c'était dur de vivre avec tous ces souvenirs qui me revenaient à l'esprit sans cesse. Mais la pire partie de tout ça Damon, c'était que tous ces souvenirs étaient à propos de toi. »

Elle savait désormais toute la vérité, tous ce que je lui avais caché jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais elle reprit :

« Je sais ce que tu as fait le jour où mes parents sont morts, tu as voulu que j'obtienne tout ce que je voulais. Mais la seule chose que je veux aujourd'hui et bien pour être franche, je l'ai bousillé. Complètement. J'ai tout gâché, et je suis la seule à blâmer. » Je soupirai. Mais où voulait-elle en arriver ? « Elena, stop… »

Il semblait qu'elle ne comprenait plus aucunes de mes paroles, ou alors qu'elle ne m'écoutait même pas. « J'ai tout gâché Damon. Et regarde où cela nous mène, on est enfermés dans une cellule sans même savoir pourquoi. Et tu ne veux même pas avoir à rester ici avec moi. Parce que tu me haïs. Mais je sais, tu as le droit d'être en colère. La seule chose dont j'ai besoin c'est de savoir que tu ne me haïras pas pour toujours… »

Désormais aucuns sons ne me parvenaient. Ce fût le trou noir, et cela pendant des heures. Mais quand j'ouvris les yeux, Elena se tenait tout près de moi, sa tête sur ma poitrine. Que c'était-il passé ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Elle était là, à mes côtés à dormir paisiblement. Cette Elena était celle que j'aimais tant, celle à qui je ne pourrais jamais en vouloir. Elle semblait si innocente dans son sommeil, si jeune et si fragile. Car c'est vrai, Elena n'était encore qu'une adolescente à qui on a enlevé le droit de grandir ou même de fonder une famille un jour.

Elle s'était retrouvée au pied d'un mur du jour au lendemain. Personne n'avait prédit qu'Elena Gilbert ferait partie de notre monde un jour. Qu'elle aurait autant d'impact sur nous et qu'elle s'enfuirait sans un mot parce qu'elle est simplement effrayée.

Peut-être avais-je oublié cette partie, celle où la vie d'une jeune fille change du tout au tout et que personne ne se donne la peine de chercher plus profondément en elle. Et c'est à ce moment que je compris que je ne pouvais pas être en colère contre elle éternellement, c'était plus fort que moi.

J'étais sous son emprise et qu'importe ce qu'elle ferait, je ne pourrais jamais lui en vouloir.

* * *

_**Point de vue d'Elena**_**:**

J'étais désormais éveillée, mais je ne voulais pas bouger ni même essayer de me relever. Sentir le battement régulier de son cœur me rassurait et je n'étais plus effrayée à ce moment même. J'aurais juste voulu que ce moment dure une éternité. Ce genre de moment où personne ne parle mais que tout semble si parfait.

Mais la simple pensée du mot parfait me ramenait à la réalité, nous étions enfermés dans une cellule car un chasseur fou voulait sûrement notre peau. Tout ça était loin d'être terminé.


	5. It never dies

**Dear diary, it all changed.**

Chapitre 5

_**Cause right now, you're all I got.**_

À notre réveil, nous n'étions plus dans une cellule. Tout me semblait flou je ne pouvais donc pas voir ce qui se trouvait autour de moi. Mais j'étais à peu près certaine que nous étions dehors. Je sentais un vent frais qui me glaçait. Où pouvions-nous être ? Damon était-il encore à mes côtés, ou avait-il réussi à fuir ?

J'espérais qu'il était toujours là. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver une fois de plus seule et j'avais tant de choses à lui dire. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas le moment pour tout ça. Si il était encore avec moi, alors notre seule but était de fuir, fuir le plus loin possible de ce chasseur de vampire.

Quelqu'un venait de chuter juste à côté de moi. J'avais durement essayé de voir qui cela pouvait-être mais je n'y arrivais pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tout me semblait flou ? Pourquoi je ne voyais pas correctement ?

« Elena, lève toi. Vite ! » Damon était donc toujours à mes côtés. Mais pourquoi me demandait-il de vite me lever ? J'essayais, désespérément, mais aucune partie de mon corps ne voulait obéir. J'étais figée, allongée sur le sol sans savoir où j'étais. Je n'avais même pas la force de répondre.

Je resta donc là en silence. Attendant quelqu'un chose sans savoir quoi. J'avais honte d'avoir créer tout ça. Qu'importe ce que je faisais, quelque chose de mal arriverait. Mais Damon n'était pas censé être dans tout ça une fois de plus. Il aurait dû rester à Mystic Falls en sécurité. J'aurais voulu pleurer ou hurler à ce moment même. Mais la seule partie de moi qui était encore apte à pleurer était mon cœur. Je me haïssais pour toutes les erreurs que j'avais pu commettre, pour toutes les personnes qui étaient mortes à cause de moi.

Rien de tout ça n'était censé arriver. J'aurais dû être cette jeune fille qui grandissait comme toute les autres, qui s'amuserait sans même avoir à ce soucier du reste. Rien de tout ça n'était vrai. Je n'étais plus qu'une femme qui avait grandi beaucoup trop vite car elle était tombée amoureuse de deux vampires , celle qui ne savait quoi faire et qui passait son temps à fuir. Celle qui est morte et désormais un vampire.

Ce moment me parut devenir une éternité. J'avais besoin de mes parents, de mon frère, de Jenna et même d'Alaric. J'avais simplement besoin de ma famille. Qu'on me dise que tout irait bien et que tout s'arrangerait. Mais tout ça me consume, me tue de l'intérieur.

Rien de tout ça n'était supposé arriver.

* * *

_**Point de vue de Damon ****:**_

Elena semblait ne pas m'entendre, ou alors elle ne voulait pas réagir. Mais je ne pouvais la laisser là. J'avais tué ce chasseur de vampire. Tout est arrivé si vite. J'étais moi aussi allongé par terre dans cette rue sombre, mais quand j'avais ouvert les yeux ce chasseur de vampire était là. Il n'était ni un vampire, ni un hybride, ni un sorcier. J'avais donc trouvé la force de le tuer et d'en finir avec tout ça.

Mais qu'avait-il pu faire à ma pauvre Elena ? Elle était allongée sur le sol, recroquevillée telle une enfant qui était effrayée. Et elle semblait totalement consciente mais pourtant si loin. Je ne la laisserai par partir une fois de plus. Non, je n'y arriverais pas. J'avais besoin d'elle.

Même quand elle croyait que je la haïssais, elle restait là à tenter son possible pour me sauver. Je devais donc faire de même et lui sauver la vie. Je me penchai donc vers elle pour passer mes bras en dessous de son corps puis la soulever lentement. Elle semblait si fragile là dans mes bras mais pour l'instant tout ce qui comptait c'était de partir loin d'ici une fois pour toute.

Je me dirigeai vers la voiture quand elle ouvrit les yeux puis me regarda. Elle éclata en sanglot. J'avais mal, mal pour elle car elle n'avait jamais voulu de tout cela. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'effondrer maintenant. Alors je lui chuchotai : « Reste forte, je t'en prie. »

* * *

_**Point de vue d'Elena ****:**_

Quand j'entendis ses mots, j'ouvris grand les yeux et regarda vers lui. Il avait raison, je ne pouvais pas craquer maintenant. Tout tout irait mieux mais seulement si je restais forte cette fois-ci. Je lui devais ça, je n'abandonnerais pas et je ne fuirais plus.

Je hocha la tête et il compris ce que je voulais dire immédiatement. Il me regarda avec un grand sourire. Sourire que je n'avais pas vu sur son visage depuis longtemps.

Je le laissa donc m'emporter dans la voiture sans même demander où il m'emmènerait. Je lui faisais confiance, je n'avais donc pas à m'inquiéter. Je savais qu'il ne me ramènerait pas à Mystic Falls car il ne voulait pas rester dans cette ville non-plus.

J'aimais Mystic Falls avant d'y rencontrer les frères Salvatore, tout y était parfaitement normal. Mais ils ont bouleversés ma vie autant l'un que l'autre. Et je ne les blâme pas pour ça. Car ils m'ont changé moi aussi, en quelqu'un de plus fort. Je ne suis plus cette jeune fille fragile qui avait perdue ses parents, grâce à eux je suis plus forte que certain pourrait le croire. Je les remercie pour ça.

Plusieurs jour étaient passés, j'avais mis du temps à me remettre de tout ça. Mais Damon était rester à mes côtés ces jours-ci, sans même poser de questions auxquels je ne voudrais pas répondre. Je savais que je devrais y répondre un jour car il méritait de savoir, mais je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à le faire. Du moins pour l'instant.

J'ouvris les yeux ce matin là et j'étais dans mon appartement à Chicago, j'étais plutôt heureuse de m'y trouver. Damon dormait encore de l'autre côté du lit. J'avais décidé de ne pas le réveiller car il manquait cruellement de sommeil ces jours-ci. J'étais prise de cauchemars horrible pendant la nuit qui me réveillaient assez brutalement à vrai dire mais il était toujours là pour me réconforter. Maintenant que j'allais mieux lui aussi avait besoin de dormir.

Je me leva discrètement du lit sans le réveiller puis me dirigea vers le salon. Je resta un long moment derrière la fenêtre à regarder la ville mais ce répit ne dura pas bien longtemps.

« Je pense qu'il faudra qu'on en parle un jour ou l'autre, Elena. » Il me fit peur. Comment faisait-il à être aussi discret ? Mais je soupira, il avait raison. On ne pourrait pas éviter le sujet éternellement. Je lui devais des réponses et c'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Tu as raison, il faut qu'on en parle. À vrai dire ça fait des jours que je veux t'en parler. Depuis le jour où le chasseur nous a enfermé dans une cellule pour être franche. Depuis que j'ai quitté Mystic Falls j'ai réalisé à quel point j'avais fait une erreur. Mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. À mes yeux, quoi que je fasse, tu m'aurais haïs de toute tes forces. Car je t'avais abandonné toi et Stefan. Tout mes amis, ceux que j'aime. Sans même dire un mot et sans donner de nouvelles. Je.. »

Il s'avança vers moi et prit ma tête entre ses mains. Je sentais ses doigts qui essuyaient mes yeux puis qui caressaient lentement mes joues. Il savait parfaitement que faire pour me calmer. « Non Elena, ne t'excuses pas. Oui tu n'aurais jamais du partir comme tu l'as fait, mais comment as-tu pensé que je te haïrais pour ça ? J'ai essayé, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je n'y arrive pas. Je t'en pris j'ai besoin que tu fasses un choix... »

Comment pouvais-je résister à l'homme qui était encré en moi depuis si longtemps ? Je m'étais voilé la face, je l'aimais et ça ne changerai jamais. Qu'importe ce que j'avais pu ressentir pour Stefan. À ce moment même Damon était tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Il n'avait pas lâché mon visage, c'est pourquoi je m'avança vers lui et captura ses lèvres et je lui donna un baisé passionné. Un baisé que n'avais jamais donné, même pas à Stefan.

« Damon tu es encré en moi et cela ne changera jamais. »


End file.
